A reactor for use in a booster circuit of a power source device or the like may be configured by winding coils around an annularly-formed reactor core.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes that, in a conventional reactor, a pair of U-shaped iron cores are used in an arrangement such that the end faces of their leg portions are placed opposite each other, and a pair of coil bobbins are arranged overlapping each other by being positioned in correspondence to the gaps between the opposing end faces. Patent Document 1 points out that, due to the overlap of the coil bobbins, the widths of the leg portions of the iron cores cannot be increased, resulting in large copper loss and large temperature increase. In view of this, Patent Document 1 discloses use of a pair of J-shaped iron cores in order to avoid the overlapped arrangement of the pair of coil bobbins.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration of a power source device in which, in order to prevent propagation of sounds to the outside from a reactor which is a vibration source, the reactor is installed in a region surrounded by a projected portion formed on the bottom surface of a PCU housing, and a reactor cover is secured to the projected portion.
Furthermore, Patent Document 3 describes a reactor manufacturing method, and discloses that, when a reactor and coils are placed in a housing and molding is to be performed using a sealing resin material that exhibits heat dissipation performance, the reactor is preheated. Patent Document 3 describes that, by this preheating, the strength of bonding between the sealing resin material and the reactor is enhanced.